The present invention relates to a protective cover for two bank cards.
More particularly, it relates to a flat, rectangular protective cover which is injection molded as a one-piece element of synthetic plastic material and has a receiving space for two super imposed bank cards or similar flat cards.
Protective covers of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such protective covers is described in the European Patent Document EP-B1-121 598. This patent document discloses a protective cover for one bank card, composed as a one-piece injection molded synthetic plastic part. In this patent, in FIGS. 6-8 and in the associated description a protective cover for two superimposed bank cards is also disclosed. The gripping openings for each of the both bank cards are formed so that on a plane view they overlap one another, whereby the gripping openings are located in the central region of the flat sides of the protective sleeve. The overlapping arrangement of the gripping openings is considered in this document as indispensable, in order to reliably hold the slider which forms the receiving space for the bank cards, during the injection molding process. For holding the slider also small holding openings are distributed in the edge region, and holding pins of the injection molding tool which are in alignment in pairs with one another can hold the slider from above and from below during the injection molding process. Thereby the aligned holding openings are produced in the finished protective cover.